


I Think I Love You

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Poor Brian is way too easy to make fun of. :)Seasons: 1-3Artist: Less than JakeVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004.





	I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkatbyte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitkatbyte).




End file.
